best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Odds and ends - part 2
(continued from part 1.....) - Teilhard's and Tipler's Omega point hypotheses It is reasonable to suspect that Teilhard's hypothesis influenced Wheeler's (quantum) participatory principle. Both clearly influenced Tipler. Wheeler and Tipler were operating under Copernican assumptions, i.e. a large world hypothesis (LWH). Between 1975 and 1981, I was pursuing quantum dualism, with a Teilhardian Omega, within the next few million years. All of that changed, when, in 1981, I underwent my gestalt switch from the LWH to the SWH, as a corollary of my switch to immaterialism. - Leibniz' Best Possible World The Anthropic principle implies a Leibnizian framework, if you don't give over to the Multiverse hypothesis. I pursue Leibniz within the framework of Aharanov's weak-measurement principle, within the SWH. This is the - Holographic principle, reality as virtual or immaterial, mind of God, VALIS, panentheism, monopsychism I see all of these models as models of immaterialism, conducive particularly to the BPWH/SWH. I have used each of them in various diverse contexts. - We are the braincells of God This is my most succinct model for our existence as co-Creators. - Phenomenal cycles as the basis of reality. A stable reality emerges out of these cycles This is a view that I initiated on my BPW site.... http://bestpossibleworld.com/index06.htm#Cycles . Atoms, astronomy and geology emerge, quite logically, out of these 'metabolic'/'metanarrational' cycles, as part of the cosmic cocoon that we spin, as co-Creators. We emerge from this cocoon at our Omega point. - Chris Langan's CTMU.... mainly out of Wheeler + Logos Paul Zielinski has written a useful summary of the CTMU. - Cosmology as a Metanarrative I consider this postulate to be an important part of the CohTT, coherence theory of Truth. Mathematical models may aid the coherence, but they are hardly optimal. Furthermore, any abstract or symbolic notion that cannot be verbalized may be suspected of incoherence. The Logos has a strongly verbal connotation. There is no reason that the BPWH may not be usefully compared and contrasted with our various cosmogonic myths. - Averroes v. Aquinas re. the world soul World soul (on this wiki) It was the neo-Platonists and Averroes who best articulated the notion of the world soul. Aristotle also spoke of a Prime Mover, and do see the gnostic 'demiurge'. I suggest that we, creatures, constitute the demiurge. This notion should also be seen as the essential component of apocatastasis, this being the Source to which we return at the Omega. Aquinas pronounced the World Soul as anathema, and thus was christendom deprived of an essential, unifying truth. - Thomas Nagel's Mind & Cosmos (2012) Although it may still be too early to tell, Nagel's book likely signals an historic shift in the intellectual/philosophical attitude toward the hegemony of scientific materialism wrt all things cosmic. - The 4M/K/SoT/X2 event With this acronym, I designate the Mahdi, Maitreya, Messiah, Magdalene, Kalki, Spirit of Truth, Second Coming as the avatars of the Endtimes, as prophesied within the various traditions. Without much apology, I suggest that the imminent Disclosure/Apocalypse calls for a package deal with regard to these avatars.... see one, see them all. - Aviary & Aquarium - timeline of events http://bestpossibleworld.com/nexu66.htm#timeline http://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/sociopolitica/esp_sociopol_aviary04.htm (The Aviary, the Aquarium, and Eschatology) The above two urls give a brief backgound on the Aviary and Aquarium, as of '06. - The AI problem - can there be an impersonal intelligence? The Turing test for intelligence cannot distinguish between the simulation and the emulation of intelligence. The mind-body problem is the oldest problem in philosophy. Despite the enormous resources that have been devoted to it, philosophically and technologically, virtually no progress is discernible, outside of the brute-force efforts toward simulation. Pan-computationalism obviates the brute force approach. Informationalism imposes other conceptual limitations. Pan-personalism is the only rational response to these various dead-ends. - Does the world need to be saved? Apocalypticism has gone secular and viral, since the beginning of the 20th century. The sectarians can hardly keep up. In their own defense, the various traditions do not give credence to the anthropogenic scenarios, reserving eschatology to the intervention of their respective deities. I look forward to the best possible synthesis/synergy between the human and divine contributions to our salvation/apocatastasis in the eschatological/Millennial regime. - Perpetual progress - Fermi paradox Perpetual material progress would eventually, within millions of years, bring us to the verge of omniscience and omnipotence. According to transhumanism and the notion of a technological singularity, we may only be decades away from this threshold. The Fermi paradox, however, pours significant cold water on this naive optimism, and the pseudo-teleology contained therein. I suggest that material progress has its logical, practical and aesthetic limits. We are now testing those limits. Do stay tuned. - The self-revealing God is also self-concealing Naturally. The veil of Nature, our cosmic cocoon, is how the Creator and we, co-creators, maintain our respective distances during the CTC portion of our sojourn into the wilderness. Now we see as through as glass darkly, but then........... - AZO/X/QRP http://bestpossibleworld.com/index06.htm#Archetypes This designates a special junction between the mythos and the logos. - Relationalism - to be is to relate http://bestpossibleworld.com/index06.htm#Relational Relationalism is tantamount to immaterialism. Internal relations supersede external relations. - Owen Barfield - Saving the Appearances (1957) - 3 phases of consciousness A seminal work, a strong influence on my understanding of history. Related ideas come from Joachim da Fiore and from Julian Jaynes' Origin of Consciousness (1976). - Phase changes and metamorphosis - also three phases Caterpillar, chrysalis, butterfly. These correspond to our three stages of consciousness and civilization. Tribal, individualist, millennial. 9/22/14